


"NFL"

by Shipawaywithme



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipawaywithme/pseuds/Shipawaywithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Amy Raudenfeld is Hester's most eligible bachelorette. She's the captain of the basketball team and she is completely against relationships. She is constantly hooking up with different girls but there is one girl on her "Never Fuck List", her best friend Karma Ashcroft.  Her step-sister Lauren used to be at the top of that list but they have already crossed that line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was a Saturday morning and I woke up with a massive hangover. Last night was the basketball championship party. I was sweaty and when I fully opened my eyes, I realized that there was someone else in my bed. The girl had Auburn hair, seemed shorter than me by how our feet were intertwined but her head was on my chest, and there was a mole on her neck. When I lifted my comforter, I saw that the girl had a nice ass and a small music note tattoo on her hip. She was pale in comparison to me and she was facing away from me. I couldn't make out her facial features, so I tried to reflect on the night before. Waking up with naked girls wasn't unusual for me but not knowing who they were was. I try to remember all of my conquests, just in case I get bored and decide to double dip.  
Every time I tried to think of last night’s events, I blanked on who I came home with. I remembered taking eight shots of Malibu Red and getting a few numbers but not from any girls who looked like her. I decided to shake the girl. The girl groaned and rolled over. Once I saw her face, I freaked out. Karma Ashcroft! My best friend! I shook her harder until she woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
“Did we?!” I asked, almost yelling, knowing that if I broke my one rule I sure as hell wanted to remember it.  
She laughed, “No! You think I'd sleep with you? I've seen how you treat girls Raudenfeld, I don't want to be like those girls on your list. I all but carried your drunk ass up here and you fell asleep. I was too drunk to change the air, so I stripped us both down. It’s nothing I haven't seen.” She looked me up and down with her last comment.  
It was true I told Karma almost everything about my conquests, that's why I made her the top of my “Never to Fuck” list. She deserves better than that. We’ve been best friends since we met in a ball pit at five years old. She just gets me and I get her. Together we just make sense. She was the first person I came out to. She wasn't very surprised and she never treated me differently.  
The only thing she didn't approve of was my aversion to relationships but she understood after what happened with Karen. Karen had broken my heart into a million pieces. She was my first and I vowed never to fall again. My vow wasn't forever, just until I finish high school.  
Karma broke my train of thought when she stepped out of my bed, she must've forgotten that she was in just her underwear because she climbed out of my bed as if everything was normal. I use the word underwear loosely, she had on a skimpy red lace thong. We'd both seen each other change but I'd never seen so much of Karma before but I didn't mind. She walked over to my bathroom, only looking back when she got to the door. She caught me staring and laughed.  
While Karma was gone, I got up and threw on some clothes. Then I checked my phone, to see Shane had texted me a couple times. 

Shane: where did you go?  
Shane: Liam said he's tired of you taking his girl lol  
Shane: Girl text me tomorrow so I know you are alive! 

I laughed at the middle text made me laugh. Ever since Liam and Karma started dating, she'd been splitting her time with the two of us. I didn't mind because most of the time she was with Liam, I was with my conquest of the day.  
I was texting Shane back when Karma came back out, still all but naked. I asked her about her plans and she said she didn't have any.  
“None with your charming boyfriend?” I laughed out. She knew my disdain for the infamous Liam Booker. He was just like me, as far as his reputation with the girls at Hester and I didn't trust him but if she liked him, I loved him.  
Her face flushed as she replied, “No. You?”  
“No. Shane mentioned there is a college party at UT but I don't know if I can handle another hangover. Netflix binge watching?” I told her, trying hard to keep looking at just her face.  
“We can binge watch TV all day and we can go to that party tonight. I'll run home, get a new outfit, and come back.” She said, walking to my dresser, grabbing my donut t-shirt and a pair of my basketball shorts. I threw her the keys to my red Chevrolet Corvette off the nightstand.  
After she left, I took a shower and changed my sheets. Even though no sex had been had, we both had been almost naked and sweaty in my bed. During my shower, I couldn't get mostly naked Karma out of my mind. I'd seen plenty of naked girls but none looked half as good as Karma looked sashaying to my bathroom. I shook it from my mind and hopped out.  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed all of the potato chips, Oreos, and a 12 pack of Sprite, especially since the season was over.  
Lauren came into the kitchen. She had been avoiding me since we slept together. I know what you are thinking, “that's your step-sister!” But she's not related to me and the bitchiness was a major turn on. In fact, Lauren and I hooked up a couple of times, none started by me. I'd be in my room watching TV or doing homework and she’d come in through the bathroom. I wasn't actually sure why she was dodging me.  
“You don't have to ignore me, you know.” I said, with a smirk.  
“I’m not ignoring you. Actually, I came to talk to you after you got home last night but you were cuddled up with Karma”, she said, sort of annoyed.  
“You should've just woke me up. I'm always down to talk to you.” I winked at her and smiled.  
Her face flushed and before she could respond something snarky, Karma was back. The small blonde disappeared. Even though I was excited to see Karma, some part of me wanted to go chase the little blonde girl, bring her back to the kitchen, put her on the counter, and do her right then but I couldn't. I definitely needed to get laid tonight.  
Karma and I headed to my room, I set up Netflix on my laptop. We decided because we were going to a party, not to start a new series, so I put on some sappy romantic comedy for Karma’s benefit. Karma put her head on my chest as we watched. Toward the middle of the movie, her phone buzzed. I looked at the screen when she did, it was Liam. He wanted to know where she was. She lied and said she was hanging out with Lauren. Lauren and Karma were both cheerleaders, so it made sense, I just didn't know why she needed to lie but then I thought about it from his perspective. If I'd seen my girl cuddled up against me like Karma was, I would've flipped my shit.  
I checked my phone and saw that Reagan and Shane texted me. They were both telling me about the same party, Reagan is going to be djaying. I left that out with Karma because I know she feels about Reagan, how I feel about Liam. I don't understand why, though. Reagan is the only girl on my list that I've hooked up with a bunch of times. Strangely I thought Karma would like that but she hated Reagan. I told them both that I'd be there.  
Karma fell asleep on my chest, so I set an alarm on my phone to wake us up to get dressed. I looked at how buried into me she was. Her right arm was around my waist, gently touching my hip, her face buried into my chest, and my right hand was cascading down her back drawing circles. I sort of wanted to kiss her but I let her sleep. I watched the end of the movie before falling asleep.  
We both woke up to my alarm clock and didn't move. She just groaned and held me tighter. I gave us an extra thirty minutes. We just laid there until it went off again. We got up and got dressed. Karma took her shirt and shorts off and walked into my bathroom. She mumbled something about not wanting to get makeup on her clothes. It was weird even for us, she was being a tease. I went to my closet and tried to decide on a shirt. I decide on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black shirt with some boots. I headed into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on a little makeup. When I walked in, Karma was bent over the sink to be closer to the mirror while applying mascara. Looking at her made me want to break my only rule, No sex with best friends or teammates. Seeing as Shane was gay, the best friend thing, only really applied to Karma.  
Once we got to the party, it was packed. Hotties everywhere and Reagan was at the booth spinning jams. Karma and I looked for Shane but didn't see him, so we headed to the dance floor. As “Jumpman” hyped the crowd, Karma and I danced to the beat, dabbing and such, until the song changed. Karma went to find us drinks.  
A brunette girl began dancing with me. She was a wild one with a pink streak in her hair. She was grinding into me like crazy, I asked her what her name was but before she could answer Karma was back with shots. She all but pushed the girl away and shot her a dirty look that the girl returned before walking away. I smirked at Karma before downing the shots and dancing with Karma as Liquor by Chris Brown began to play. I laughed at the irony. We danced real close, her eyes never leaving mine.  
She was trapping me like she had been doing the past couple of parties, cockblocking all night and dancing up on me. I didn't mind at first, I thought it was just because she didn't want guys hitting on her because of her boyfriend but tonight it seemed so much more intense. We were close enough that I could feel her breath on mine. I decided to be bold and put my hands on her waist, her breath hitched and her eyes darkened with desire.  
“If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were into me.” I whispered in her ear as I pulled her closer.  
“Who said that I'm not?” she smirked and laughed at my slightly bewildered expression.  
She turned away from me as the music changed again, never breaking out closeness, and swayed with me to Zayn Malik’s “Pillowtalk”. Her hips connecting to mine with every sway. I loved how Karma’s strawberry shampoo smelled and it's all I could inhale with her so close. I wanted to be closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and my head was in the crook of her neck. We seemed to be in our own little world until Shane Harvey spotted me.  
As he called my name, Karma separated herself from me and headed toward the crowd but I caught her wrist stopping her. Her eyes pleaded with me to let go but I couldn't. I headed to the kitchen where he was standing, with Karma in tow. He must not have been able to see Karma from where he was because I saw him squinting to identify the girl with me until he finally saw her and I spotted the shock on his face.  
As soon as we reached him, he spoke, “Hey you guys! Didn't think I'd see you both here.” He said looking at Karma when he said both.  
I responded, “Yeah, she talked me into coming.”  
He smiled and said, “I should've known when you texted me. I forgot Amy Raudenfeld doesn't party two nights in a row.”  
Even though I pick up girls every day, it's not always at a party, being team captain of the three-year state champion basketball team means the whole town knows me. Most of the time all it takes is me flashing my smile anywhere I go. In the time I spend at parties, I could've had two girls added to the list elsewhere. Hot, crowded places annoy me.  
I laughed back, “Whatever. Let’s do shots!”  
I shouldn't have done that because Shane’s eyes lit up and he yelled over the crowd, “Who wants THE Amy Raudenfeld to do a body shot of you??”  
Reagan heard him and asked the same thing over the mic as I protested but it was too late a crowd was heading toward the kitchen. It wasn't until I let go of Karma that I realized our fingers were interlocked. I smiled at her and turned to see the brunette girl from the dance floor. She was laying on the counter with her shirt lifted. Shane gave me a bottle of Tequila. I licked the tops of her breasts before shaking the salt on to the now wet spot. I put the lime wedge in the girl’s mouth and Shane poured the tequila down the girl’s chest. I drank every drop from her toned abs before taking the lime out of her mouth with mine. Kissing her was pleasant but not as hot as kissing Lauren or half as hot as I’d imagined kissing Karma would be. I repeated the process with two more girls until Karma was standing in front of me.  
“I'm next”, she said with conviction.  
“I don't think that's a good idea. What about your boyfriend?” I replied, slightly slurring.  
In true Karma fashion, she ignored me and laid down on the counter, took her shirt off, and put the lime in her mouth. As I did the body shot, I could feel my heart race. As I sucked the lime out of her mouth, she pulled me to her. We only broke away for me to spit the lime out. I don't know if it was the now four shots of tequila, or just that I'd been waiting to do this all day but I wanted to fuck Karma right then and there. She was taking over all of my senses. She tasted sweet like she'd been drinking Pina Coladas all night, not cheap beer or rum and cokes. She was lightly moaning in my mouth, and she still smelled like the perfume she’d put on over an hour ago before we left my house.  
She gently broke away from my lips and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.” She sounded so too sober to say something like that but I was too drunk to say no. She hopped off the counter and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the crowd. Shane gave me a slightly judgment filled look as we walked off. I knew that look was supposed to sober me up and remind me that the girl pulling me away is my best friend, who also has a boyfriend but it didn't. I knew what I wanted, right then and there. I was tired of ignoring Karma’s flirting and holding back. She led me outside to my car. I didn't realize that I had handed her my keys until she was unlocking the door and jumping in.  
The ride to my house was the most sobering. I took that time to go through the pros and cons. If we take this any further and hooked up, we’d be risking our friendship but if we didn't, we might always wonder what if and Karma would continue to make passes at me. It was then that I realized why Karma was at the top of my “NFL”: because I honestly think that I could fall for her and that she would break my heart to the last girl I trusted with it.  
Once at my house, it felt like we flew up the stairs. She threw my keys on my nightstand next to the picture frame of us during our sophomore year at my first game as captain of the basketball team. We kissed until I couldn't take it anymore.  
I pushed her onto my bed and climbed on top of her but I couldn't shake my thoughts from the car, so I grabbed her face and spoke, “Karma, I can't do this.”  
“What do you mean? You do this all the time Aimes!” she said, pouting.  
“You HAVE A BOYFRIEND and we are BEST FRIENDS! I think this is a line we shouldn't cross and definitely not one we should cross with alcohol in our system.” I said, although I barely cared about the first sentence.  
She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, “So you want to?”  
I looked at her exasperatedly, that's all she got from what I said.  
She spoke again with a smirk, “Cuddle with me tonight like we always do and in the morning when we are both fully sober, we will talk about it and if we both still want to, we will.”


	2. Cooperfeld??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Someone wakes up Amy in the middle of the night for some fun, when it is over, Amy analizes her feelings about either girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the feedback! After reading the reviews I decided to start on chapter 2. But ended up starting and finishing it! As long as you guys let me know when you want more Ill keep writing!! You can ask me questions on my blog ship away with me!

About two hours into my sleep, I was awoken by a tap. I thought it was an accidental hit from the sleeping brunette next to me but when I opened my eyes, there was an aggressive and small blonde standing over me. When we made eye contact, her face softened and she motioned for me to come with her. I hesitated briefly but my libido told me to follow her. I slowly pried myself away from Karma and out of my bed. She didn't really move, must've been the liquor.   
Once inside of Lauren's room, I locked the door behind me and asked, “What's up?” Even though I knew why I was there.   
“You told me that I should've woken you up last night if I wanted to talk. I didn't want to lose my chance tonight”, she said, huskily.   
I smiled at her. “What would you like to talk about Lauren?” I responded, feigning cluelessness as I walked over to sit on her bed.   
She walked over to her bed and straddled my lap before whispering in my ear, “I want to talk about how hard I want it this time.”   
Lauren began nibbling on my ear, effectively distracting me before I finally responded, “Oh really? Well that's a conversation I'd love to have. But it's probably be better if you show me rather than tell me.”   
That’s all Lauren needed to hear before kissing me hard. She always tasted like coconuts, which drove me some kind of crazy. My hands were gripping her shirt hard, so hard in fact, I was worried that I might rip it, so I took it off before I could, knowing that if I ripped Lauren’s shirt all activities would be halted.   
Sex with Lauren was always passionate and rough, like angry make up sex. Lauren had a special section in my notebook devoted entirely to her but her name was Lindsey there because if someone took my notebook, I didn't want to do that to Lauren. She didn't deserve that. Even though, it seems like I fuck anything that moves. I had some hesitation about having sex with Lauren. Despite being incredibly turned on, the first time we had sex, I had been scared that I would hurt the 5’1 blonde girl who weighed 105 lbs. soaking wet but Lauren easily assured me that if anyone would be getting hurt, it was me. The welts on my back from her freshly manicured nails tearing into my flesh as she came, always reminded me of that the next day.   
I stood up, holding Lauren whose legs were clutching at my back, turned us around and threw Lauren to the bed. I yanked her pajama pants off of her, seeing that she had no underwear underneath me groaned. Before jumping on top of her, I took off my shirt and shorts. We kissed again, as she began to grind against my body. Whenever she got the friction she needed, she moaned directly in my ear. I gently laced my fingers in her hair before getting a good grip and pulling hard, then I moved my free hand to her center and my face to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point. I rubbed her clit in frantic circles. She was all but screaming my name. Anyone outside would think we could be watching Pretty little liars because she kept screaming “A”. Her hands were on my back, scratching as hard as possible, like always but right before she was about to cum, I stopped.   
Lauren began whimpering, “Please babe don't stop. Please.”   
It never amazed me how needy Lauren became underneath me. It was no secret how much I loved it. She was always such a bitch to other people but when we were together, she was under my control and that is what she wanted. She was so sexy with her blue eyes looking at me, begging for something she knew I'd break down and do. I could see the hunger in her eyes, she knew like I knew that I took great pleasure in watching her come undone. With her blue eyes looking into my green ones, I roughly shoved two fingers into her wetness. She gasped and groaned. I moved to suck her one of her nipples as my fingers postponed in and out of her. After both of her nipples were rock hard, I leaned upward to watch as her breast jiggled with our every move. We were both sweating hard. She was trying to stare at me but she couldn't manage to keep her eyes open and I noticed that only one of her hands was on my back, the other trying to rip a hole in her sheets. I also saw the huge hickey that I had left on her neck I knew she was going to kill me for later.   
As I shoved a third finger inside of her and curved upward to hit her g-spot, she screamed and came. I used my hand that was yanking her hair to pull her face to mine, so that I could kiss her to dull some of her screams for other people in the house as she came down. Not that I really cared, nothing else mattered when I was with Lauren. We were in our own little world when we were together. It was strange when I thought about it. With other girls, the world didn't seem to shut off like when I was with her. Sure the world would quiet down, if the sex was amazing but never would it be as completely silent as it was when I was with her.   
I leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Was that hard enough for you?”   
She nodded frantically. I smirked at her as she panted hard. Once she caught her breath, she said, “Don't get cocky”.   
She looked at me and I saw some emotion flicker across her eyes before she spoke again. “You better get back to your room before she wakes up.”   
She looked so vulnerable, I liked this side of Lauren. I was surprised that she sounded jealous but I was more surprised that I didn't want to leave. I thought about staying with Lauren but I knew that I had to leave. I didn't have to leave yet though. I got kissed Lauren again trying to convey all that I want to say. She moaned in my mouth and I pulled away moving from her mouth to her jaw, neck, then shoulder. I continued kissing down her body until I reached my destination and felt her hands in my hair. I looked up her body to see her staring at me. I began to kiss her thighs softly before diving into my late night snack. She tasted delectable and I wanted more. I went to the end of the bed and got on my knees. I put her legs on both of my shoulders and pulled her to my face. I began licking her clit until she began to squirm around too much, so I sucked her clit into my mouth and grabbed her hips to keep her down.   
“More please.” she groaned out softly.   
I nibbled on her clit before slowly sticking two fingers into her again. She was grabbing my hair so hard that I thought she might take some hair with her. I continued to fuck her as I began kissing up her body, not stopping until we were face to face. I used my free hand to play with her deliciously pink nipples. She was staring at me. It seemed like her eyes were begging again but something different, something they’d never begged me for before, they seemed to be begging me to stay. She must've seen me reading her because she looked away. I took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Don’t look away from me. I like to see your face when I make you cum.” Saying the words but meaning something more. Something I hope she felt too.  
She turned back to look at me, her eyes hinted at her surprise at my words but more at her understanding of my words’ true meaning. I kissed her gently and it felt like the most right thing in the world. Her body was squeezing my fingers much harder than before. I slowed down and fingered her harder. She was whimpering my name.so softly. I just held her as she came. I kept fingering her, not stopping until she came for the third time.  
Once she caught her breath and realized that I was holding her, she spoke, “can you take your sweaty ass back to your room?”   
“You know you like my sweaty ass but I guess I'll leave this time. Next time, I'm staying whether or not you want me to. I refused to be used.” I said smirking at her. Her face looked at me quizzically by my next time comment.   
“Who said there would be a next time?” she asked, smirking back, while I got dressed.  
“I did. Just watch and see.” I kissed her again before going into the bathroom.  
I sat on the bathroom counter thinking about everything that just happened. Two different girls had me sprung and I had been neglecting to acknowledge it. Even though Lauren shooed me away like it was nothing, I could tell something was different between us and that our occasionally hook up was becoming something more. Lauren was a master at playing bitchy but sense I'd gotten to know her, I'd finally confirmed that it was all a front. I obviously care about Lauren but would we even like each other outside of our respective bedrooms?  
Karma on the other hand, had been trying to hook up with me for a while but I always brushed her off as if it was a joke. She was attached and despite my dislike toward him, I wasn't the cheating type. Monogamy might not have been my thing but infidelity definitely wasn't my thing. What if we both hated it and it ruined our friendship? What if we loved it and decide to date and it ends badly? Hopefully Karma wakes up and changes her mind. At least that relationship can stay the same.   
But what if Karma hasn’t changed her mind about wanting me and what if Lauren does change her mind and is honest with her feelings. FUCK! I need to shower and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Team Karmy or Cooperfeld?? What will happen in the morning with Karma?


	3. Spaghetti Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Karmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey I hope you guys like chapter 3!! I have work and school so my updates might not always be this fast but when I read the reviews, it fuels me to write more! No matter how the story goes keep shipping your ship!

When I woke up, Karma Ashcroft was laying her head on my chest watching episodes of Carmilla on her phone, her auburn hair a mess on my chest. I let her continue watching because I knew she needed to catch up before season three. Plus I could stare at her and think while not getting caught if she still thought I was sleep.   
After a couple of moments, Karma spoke, “ I know you're awake.”   
She looked back and smirked at me. I smiled back. I wanted to grab her and kiss her but decided against it because we hadn't talked yet. It wasn't until I noticed her blushing that I realized I was staring at her. We watched half of season two and then spent 10 minutes arguing about Laura’s fuck ups and which side was the lesser evil, Maddie or Von Borg  
“So what are our plans today?”, I asked her, hoping our plans would include the two of us having sex on every surface in my room.   
“I was thinking shower, breakfast, then homework.” Karma replied. She didn't even hint to anything more. Maybe she was didn't remember our conversation the night before. Karma is kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.   
I wish I could say that I was relieved that Karma didn't want to change our friendship but honestly I was disappointed.Karma seemed so into me the night before, but today we were right back to our normal Sunday plans. I didn't want to make face or bring it up, especially since I also think I might have feelings for Lauren. If Karma wants to pursue this, she will. Last thing I need to do is put myself in the line for no reason.   
So I smiled at her and replied, “ I'll go buy us two dozen donuts and sausage rolls while you shower.”   
“You don't need to shower?”   
“No, I took one last night when I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.”   
She looked kind of sad and I couldn't figure out why. Did I still smell or something? She never said another word. I hopped out of my bed, changed into pajama pants instead of shorts, grabbed my jacket and headed out. I stopped by Lauren’s room to see if she wanted anything but she didn't answer when I knocked.   
As soon as I got in my car, I checked my messages. A couple of girls had messaged me trying to hook up but I ignored them. I kept scrolling and saw a message from Shane and a message from Reagan.   
Shane: YOU AND KARMA?? Give me all the Deets in the morning :*  
Reagan: You and Karma huh? I knew she was a Spaghetti girl. ;)  
I texted Shane and Reagan back that nothing happened. Reagan’s little comment about how Karma was straight until wet made me laugh until I thought about it. Was Karma just a straight girl trying to experiment with me? If it had been any other girl, I wouldn’t have cared because I wouldn't have cared about that girl. But I can't imagine that my best friend would use me like that, even though it made so much sense. She had only started flirting with me when I noticed problems between her and him. She didn't say anything this morning, it's probably because she changed her mind. I guess I'll just wait until she tries it again.  
When I got back, Karma was siting on my bed wrapped in a towel, texting on her phone and laughing. I was immediately annoyed. I knew it had to be Liam. I walked toward her until I was standing right in front of her and folded my arms over my chest.  
"What's so funny?" I asked snappishly.  
"Nothing." She straightened up quickly and dropped her phone into her lap like she hadn't noticed me right in front of her. I couldn't believe that she dismissed me like that.   
“Fine. Don't tell me. But hey tell Liam I said ‘hi hottiedoucheface’”, I said with a smirk. I didn't realize how bitter I sounded until it came out.   
She didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes. We just kind of stared at each other awkwardly eating for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence.   
“Let's get started on some homework.”   
She nodded and pulled her phone out again. I figured she was texting again but she went and grabbed my Bluetooth speaker off of my desk and began playing music. Bryson Tiller began filling my room.   
So give me all of you in exchange for me Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me .  
Before we started doing our homework, she put on a nightgown that had been in the very bottom of my sleep drawer since my Farrah gave it to me. I had to sleep in shorts or pants or I wouldn't sleep. The whole dress gown thing wasn't really me. Karma had nothing under the towel and I watched as she changed m, not thinking to look away. Karma didn't seem to care, why should I? I took a million mental pictures. Even in brief moment that I saw her naked, I noticed that her nipples were hard. Once she sat on my bed and opened her AP Calculus book, I realized that she had decided against underwear. I moved to my desk to start mine.   
Occasionally I'd catch her staring at me but I ignored her unless she asked for help. Even though I partied almost every weekend, I never usually waited until Sunday to do my homework and this particular lesson was a bit complicated. I need to keep my grades up, so I can keep my full scholarship to Duke in the fall. I decided to take an academic scholarship vs an athlete one because I decided to be pre-med.   
Karma and I sang along as her playlist continued. It was filled with romantic songs. I figured it was just her Pandora. I made a mental note to add some of those songs to my Playtime:) playlist.  
When Rihanna’s “Sex With Me” came on, Karma moved from my bed to me. She came over to my desk where I was sitting and sat on my lap. She swayed with the music. Between the words of the song and Karma’s intimate hip swaying, I was captivated in Karma, as usual for me lately. Her bare ass rubbing against my bacon pajama pants. Her hands reached around me to wrap themselves in my hair and my hands found themselves squeezing her thighs. I wanted to just enjoy the teasing and thank God that I was born with a vagina and that I wouldn't have a boner from her slow grinding but I couldn't just let her play me.   
“Karma, what is this about? “   
“ I just wanna dance on you, is that so wrong? It's never been a problem before.”   
“Karma, it's not a problem. I just don't think we are both on the same page on what we are.”   
“We are best friends. You know that.” , Karma replied.   
“ Then why are you grinding on me and singing about how sex with you is so amazing?”   
She turned around and looked me in my eyes before responding, “ Because I want you to know how amazing sex with me is. I guess it'd be a better idea to show you rather than just sing it.”   
I couldn't help but think how corny Karma was for saying that but then I realized I pulled the same corny line on Lauren last night.   
She kissed me and I got that same world quiets down and stops a little feeling that I got with Lauren. I couldn't help but think that she never actually answered my question. I've fucked tons of girls, if Karma wants to fuck with no strings I can do that I said lying to myself. Her lips seemed to fit directly into mine. She tasted like strawberry Chapstick. I scooted forward so that she could wrap her legs around me. I put my hands on her ass to pull her closer to me. She was kissing me passionately, not hard like Lauren, not tentative like other first timers that I'd been with but not fully confident like other girls. It was perfect. It felt like Karma. We sat there kissing as five songs played. It wasn't that neither of us would make the next move but that neither of us wanted to. We were doing just fine just kissing. Her nipples were rubbing across my shirt and she was moving her hips to every song that played but neither of us escalated our movements. The music and each other was all that we needed.   
Nothing else seemed to matter until Karma’s got a text. Maybe if her phone hadn't been hooked up to my speaker and her message didn't cut off the music knocking us both back into reality, she would've just ignored the annoying dinging noise. She unconnected the Bluetooth cutting Drake off abruptly and called someone before stepping out of vmy room. She was in the hallway arguing with Liam (I assume) for almost an hour. The first fifteen minute I finished up my homework. The next fifteen I used to go check on Lauren again. She didn't answer so I slipped a note under her door that said “We need to talk.” The last fifteen or so, I spent downstairs making snacks until Karma came down and found me in the kitchen. It wasn't until she spoke that I realized that she had changed and her backpack was on her back.   
“I gotta go.” She said and left before I could respond.   
Well, to say that I was pissed off was an understatement. How could she just leave like we hadn't been making out less than an hour ago! I needed to cool off so I took the snacks and went back to my room. There was no way I could talk to Lauren right now. She'd ask what was up and I wasn't really sure if we could have conversations like that. So I decided to distract myself with some Netflix and soon fell asleep in the middle of an episode of M.   
My phone ringing woke me up 2 hours later. "Um..hello?" I answered groggily. " Hey, I'm outside. Can I come in?" It was Karma. I paused for a moment, should I let her in? I sighed, who was I kidding? She was my best friend, of course I was going to let her in.   
"Yea sure, I'll be right down."  
I got up and stretched then headed downstairs to the back door she always came through. I swung open the door to see her standing there with the last rays of the setting sun lighting her beautiful hair on fire.  
"You're back." I said, stupidly stating the obvious. I mean, I was shocked. I figured she'd come to her senses and run back to the perfect Liam.   
"Yea I, uh, just had to take care of some stuff.  
" "Liam stuff?" I responded raising an eyebrow. Her expression changed to show her annoyance as she crossed her arms on her chest and slipped past me into the house. She reached the kitchen counter and jumped up into it, facing me.   
"Maybe  
." At that moment I felt all my anger from earlier rush back into me and rise up until I bursted. "Look Karma, I don't know what the fuck is kind of game you are playing but You're killing me with all of these mixed signals. You wanna fuck or not?? Because I'm tired of being built up just to fall flat on my face when your BOYFRIEND wants you!!!"   
I finished at the top of my lungs, completely sure that if Lauren was here she definitely heard me.  
“I don't have a boyfriend anymore. That's why I left. I want to try this thing with you. I like you. It's so fucking obvious! I just want to take this slow and actually date. I meant what I said yesterday morning, I don't want to be another one of your hook ups or a page in your journal and I know your stance on relationships after your ex, so I was scared and I still am but I'm not going to let you slip away.” Karma said frantically.  
“Then let's do this. Let's just focus on bring friends again and see where that takes us. I like you too.”   
We hugged and kissed. She and I watched a movie. When it was over, we decided that she should go home before we moved too fast on a school night. She kissed me before she left and I told her that I'd pick her up in the morning.  
After cleaning the kitchen, packing my backpack up, and taking a shower, I got ready for bed. I went to send Karma a goodnight text but someone opened my bedroom door. A familiar blonde figure appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that Amy is” with” Karma. is she going to cut Lauren off? Is Karma and Amy really a good idea? Did Karma really break up with Liam? Does Karma know about Lauren? Send me feedback, requests, and suggestions! I read them all!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Cooperfeld

A/N: Hey I just want to say I love you all for your likes, reviews, and questions! I know some of you are going to be mad but this is a Cooperfeld chapter. As an avid Faking it Fanfic reader I thought you guys deserved a warning. That being said, don't lose hope or skip out Karmy lovers.   
Don't judge me. I know less than an hour ago I was begging Karma to be with me and to speak up. Karma and I agreed to give this “us” thing a try but we didn't say we were dating. Not that it mattered any, Lauren didn't care either way. As soon as she came in my room, she asked me if I was dating Karma. I know I should've spoken up but I couldn't. A naked Lauren Cooper was standing in my doorway. I wasn't even sure what she asked until she repeated it.   
“N-No. Where did you get that from?” I barely managed to get out. She was doing what she did best, being the intimidating Lauren Cooper.   
She walked over to my bed and straddled me before saying, “Are you sure? You guys seemed pretty intimate earlier.”   
“We talked about pursuing more but we aren't actually dating.” I wasn't sure exactly why I told Lauren that. I didn't need to defend myself. It wasn't actually Lauren’s business but my subconscious wanted Lauren to know that I was available. It didn't help that Lauren was naked, straddling me, and pouting. Any one of those things were enough to break me, all three together were enough to get whatever she wanted from me.   
“Good because I wouldn’t want you to end our little arrangement for some girl who’s just going to break your heart.” Lauren knew just how to fuel a fire and I might as well been covered in gasoline.  
“You don't have to be mean just because you are jealous.” I quipped back, surprised that I could even respond because of her hold on me.   
“Maybe I am jealous Raudenfeld. Where does that leave us?”   
I was shocked by her question. Yesterday I wasn't sure either girl liked me but tonight both girls told me they wanted me. I never actually expected to be having this conversation with Lauren ever. So I answered honestly.   
“Honestly Lo, I don't know. I care about you and I care about her.”   
“Then I'll share you for now until you can make a choice.”   
“Lo, that's not fair to you.”   
“At least I know. And honestly I don't know if I could stay away from you if I tried. I feel like I come in your room every other night.”   
Lauren was being genuine and sincere with me. I adored that. It was moments resembling that that truly made me like Lauren. She always looked me in the eyes and it made me seem like she saw the real me. Not the hard exterior that most people saw. Not the goofy, womanizing basketball player. The companionship that I felt with Lauren was enough to want to be with her. Not to say that the sex wasn't good, it was great. Lauren had no quips in the bedroom. Other than the step sister thing, I didn't really see a reason not to be with her. There was no fear of Lauren breaking my heart or playing with my emotions. I don't know if I could say the same for Karma but it was that fear that drove me toward Karma. Love is about taking risks and I think Karma is worth it. Not to say that there weren't dangers with Lauren too.   
Both girls gave me that free falling feeling. You know that feeling where you feel like you jumped off of a bridge and the only person who could save you was the person who gave you that feeling. Both girls made me was to send emojis with heart eyes and kissy faces versus the purple devil one with the smirking face that I sent to hook ups. Maybe this was the best plan, share them both until I made a decision. Karm wouldn’t be happy if she thought we were dating but I am not ready to dive in with either girl, until I know which girl to free fall for. I'm not one for playing games but if 2/3 of the group knew what was going down, it wouldn't end too bad right? I know I'll regret this later but I told Lauren let's do this.  
Lauren was right, aside from the fact that we live together, I honestly don't think I could stay away from her. After she kissed me, I knew that I couldn't stay away from her. All I could think about was Lauren Cooper. All I could smell was Lauren Cooper’ shampoo and breathe. All I could hear was Lauren Cooper’s panting and breathing. All I could taste was Lauren Cooper’s Coconut Chap stick. All I could feel was Lauren Cooper’s soft skin against my hands, her body so close to mine. Lastly, when we broke apart, all I could see was Lauren Cooper in my arms, looking at me the way I look at donuts. Lauren Cooper keeps leaving me breathless.   
Fuck, this is going to end badly.   
“Just spend the night with me. I don't want to do anything more than make out.”   
Despite the fact I was the one who said it, I could barely contain myself when Lauren kissed me again. If she'd spoken aloud what her kiss said, it would go something like this, “Hmm no sex tonight? I like your intentions but I’m going to make you regret it.”   
I did regret what I said but I stood my ground. We made out until we literally couldn't anymore. Then we cuddled with me as the big spoon of course. Who could've imagined two months ago when this started that I'd be with Lauren, holding her like my life depended on it, wishing I could take her on a real date and talk for hours.   
Two Months Ago  
Reagan was supposed to meet me after the game but she canceled and I was raging horny. I'd decided against going to Shane's party because I was tired of drinking and loud music. I wasn't in the mood to endure all of that just to get laid. I scrolled through my phone but realized most would be at the party. I decided to just watch TV and wait another day. I was tired anyway. Tired and annoyed. I was in the kitchen popping popcorn when Lauren stormed in. . . .   
“Who burst your bubble?” I said to her.   
“No one really. I was supposed to hang out with some of the squad but they bailed on me for Shane's party that I don't want to go to.” She said, which I found out later was a lie.   
“Well that makes two of us. Want to watch a move or something?” I asked, half expecting her to say something bitchy or to say no.   
“I guess Amy but I get to pick.” She said and walked into the living room.   
I wasn't planning to hook up with Lauren. It hadn't even crossed my mind. Lately, Lauren and I have been trying this whole sister thing. We didn't have to be enemies. Plus we have to see each other everywhere, school, home, games, and parties. We both were reluctant to getting to know each other when Farrah and Bruce got married. On another night like this, we talked and realized that even though we were kind of opposite, we could be friends. Lauren wasn't as awful as her head cheerleader alter ego.   
When I sat down in the living room, Lauren wasn't in there but I realized that she had gone to change into pajamas, a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of white and blue shorts when she came back down. She grabbed the remote and flopped down on the couch only 6 inches away from me and curled her legs under her. We were just close enough for me to be able to feel her body heat. Of course I noticed, I was a literal ball of horniness waiting to explode. She used her Amazon Prime to put on Black Swan. I didn’t mind because Natalie Portman is fucking hot and fucking crazy.   
STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW AND GO LOOK UP Natalie Portman Raps on YouTube. The rest of the chapter can wait. Done? Okay good.   
Between Mila Kunis, Natalie Portman, and my raging hormones, I was all but staring at Lauren like a piece of meat and when the sex scene that I had forgotten about I couldn’t handle it. Lauren’s proximity to me was driving me crazy. Throughout the movie, she had involuntarily scooted toward me. Instead of making a move, I decided to try to eat my horniness away. Sounds good right? Wrong. As an alternative of grabbing a handful of popcorn, I accidently grabbed a handful of Lauren’s thigh. She didn’t flinch or wince in pain, she moaned. Not just any moan but quite possibly the sexiest moan that I’d ever heard in my life. The fact that I was two seconds from dry humping all of the walls in the house, probably contributed to that belief though. With any other girl on any other night, I probably would’ve teased her about the moan or just squeezed her thigh and continued the movie but that night with Lauren, we didn’t need games. I just leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised but that didn’t stop her from kissing back.   
The kissing was just as hot and heavy as it was tonight. Lauren’s lips tasted like cherries back then before she made a shift in Chap Stick flavors. The kissing was just as hot and heavy then as it was tonight. Before I knew it, she was lying on her back on the couch and I was hovering over her, my hair cascading around us. I moved to lift her shirt off of her, revealing a red and black lacy bra. Once her shirt fell to the ground, her hands found their way to my hair. Besides wrapping it around her fingers, I realized that she had a ponytail holder on her wrist. She put my hair into a ponytail, her lips never leaving me. I slipped my hand underneath her and lifted her enough to unhook her bra. As I began slipping off the straps, she immediately stopped kissing me.   
“I'm not having sex on the couch Amy. Follow me.” She said as I stared at the portion of her breasts that wasn't covered by her bra. She took my hand and led me up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door shut, I backed her up against it and slipped her bra from her shoulders and replaced it with my hands. Lauren let out another sexy moan as I started playing with her nipples, rolling them between my thumb and pointer finger.   
I leaned forward so that my mouth was at her ear and whispered "Are you sure about this? We can stop at any time. I won't be mad but I may be bitchy from the serious case of blue balls."   
Part of me wished she'd back out while the other part (the crazy horny part) prayed she'd take the rest of her clothes off.   
"I want this. It's been awhile since I've gotten off and I know your good from how loud the company is that you have over. Just know this doesn't make us a thing." I hadn't really thought past getting in her panties but it's not like I wanted a relationship either.   
"Yea I know" I said as I pressed my lips to her neck and licked the hollow beneath her ear. She shivered and moved her hands that had been against the door, under my shirt to explore my waist and stomach. Just the light touch of her hand has me ready to hump her leg. I kissed my way down to her collarbone and sucked on the base of her throat.  
She moaned louder and pulling at my shirt said “I can't stand for much longer Amy!" I moved back so she could pull my shirt over my head then led her over to the bed where I gently pushed her down and straddled her as I reached back to unhook my bra.   
I leaned down until my lip was a breath away from her nipple and looked up into her heavy-lidded blue eyes and whispered "Is that better?" She nodded frantically in response.   
Then, keeping eye contact, I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back against the bed. I tortured her nipple for a while and then licked my way over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Her hands slipped into my hair just as I started moving south, my hands moving to the sides of her shorts and urged her to lift her hips so that I could pull them down. Once they were off, I sat up and spread her legs so I could get a good look.   
"You're so pretty Lo" I said mesmerized and let one hand glide up her leg to touch her glistening clit.   
A flush spread from her face down to her chest as she gripped the sheets and whimpered "Maybe you should get a better look. You're kind of far." I smirked at her neediness and dove in head first to my meal.   
She screamed. I actually made Lauren cooper scream. That only amped me up more as I started licking circles on her clit. Her hands moved to grip my hair and I let my tongue glide down to slip inside her. She raised her knees and I swear tried to squeeze my head till it popped as I replaced my tongue with only one finger, since she said it's been awhile. Hey I'm a considerate girl ;). I moved back up to suck on her clit and started fucking her in earnest. I pumped faster and faster and added another finger. I sat up to watch her squirm and groan as my other had reached up to take turns squeezing her breasts.  
I could see that she was close so I lead forward to whisper in her ear "Come for me Lo. I want to hear my name on your lips because I made it happen." And she did. Hard. She threw her head back and was so loud I had to kiss her, still working her pussy, to quiet her. I slipped my fingers out of her and wrapped arms around her as she came down.   
As soon as her breathing became normal again, she was reaching for my shorts and slipped them down my legs. I didn't think she would be so willing to reciprocate but she actually seemed eager for which I was grateful because by then my pussy was throbbing. She pushed me down so that I was lying flat on my back and all but ripped my panties off.  
"You seem pretty confident about this" I quipped at her.  
She spread my legs wide and looked up and said "Well, I'm a fast learner and you just taught me one hell of a lesson." Then thrust two fingers into my beyond ready pussy.   
She caught me off guard and so I was unprepared for the loud half groan half grunt that escaped my mouth. And she just continued to fuck me, keeping up the same rhythm and letting her other hand roam all over my body from my clit to my breasts.   
"I like this. I like the sounds you make, how you feel, how you smell, and" she leaned down to swirl her tongue around my clit and looked up to meet my gaze, “how you taste." And that's all my poor deprived body could take. I exploded around her fingers and on her tongue. She didn't stop pumping into me until I made it to the other side of the wave. We kept switching throughout the night we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I found out later that night that she'd come home angry because her and Tommy were supposed to hook up but he'd bailed on her. She wouldn't tell me why though but I didn't care. I was grateful I got the benefit of it.   
I should've known back then that this would be a recurring thing. But even I couldn't have accounted for this Karma thing. As I lay spooning with Lauren, I thought about all of the possibilities for us and the future. I couldn't help but smile.   
A/N: Is Amy going to be able to juggle both girls? Is she even going to want to since she seems so happy with Lauren? Especially since she all but forgot her for Lauren. Sorry Karmy fans. But Cooperfeld shippers don't get too comfortable.


	5. Fuck Kiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Karmy

I woke up the next morning surrounded by Lauren. She was all but on top of me. I moved slightly to grab my phone to check the time, but before I could grab my phone, the breathtaking blonde woke up.

"Hi sleeping beauty." I responded, gazing back at her. We laid there captivated in each other for a few moments before my alarm went off.

It was 7:20 and school started at 8:35. I had a little more than an hour to get dressed and to grab something to eat. When Lauren got up to go to her room and get dressed, I asked her if she wanted a ride to school, warning her that I promised Karma a ride as well. She responded that she had practice after school and that she wanted to drive. I smiled at her and kissed her before she left. I debated checking my phone but decided to get ready first.

I took a ten minute shower before changing into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a pair of black converse. I grabbed a bite and left. I only ran into Lauren once before leaving. She looked at me and smiled seductively before heading to her car.

When I arrived at Karma's house, I parked in her driveway and walked to the door since we still had a little bit of time. Karma only lives like five minutes from my house and we only live fifteen minutes from school. Molly Ashcroft opened the door and yelled to Karma that it was me at the door.

Karma was smiling as she ran down the stairs, with her tan crossover bag in tow. She was wearing a baby blue backless lace dress with a neutral toned beaded belt, a pair of gold dangling earrings and her favorite pair of brown knee-high boots. She looked amazing. She didn't even give me a chance to speak as she ran into my arms and kissed me. After we broke apart, I realized that her mom was standing in the doorway, staring as though she knew that this, us together, was inevitable. Karma grabbed my wrist and led me to my car as she waved bye to her mom.

"You still came! I thought you'd be too mad at me to pick me up." She said once we were in my car.

I looked at her with my confused expression until it clicked with her that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Shit. I forgot how little you care about your phone. I thought you saw my text this morning and came anyway. I texted you this morning to tell you that I lied to you…" She spoke slowly before trailing off. She was staring at me and fidgeting nervously. It was making me uncomfortable. I thought for a second about what she could be talking about. Then it hit me and I understood why she had texted me even though she knew that I rarely check my phone.

The things I knew about my best friend by basic observations were that she hated conflict and didn't think things through before she spoke. She liked the fifty/fifty chance that I wouldn't see it and that I would show up. She knew me well. The other fifty being that I would just ignore her for the day before giving in and being friends again. For her, that was better than an actual confrontation.

"You never broke up with Liam?" I was smart enough to know what she'd lied about because I knew Karma. The fact that Karma was naïve enough to think that situation one didn't include conflict, left me bewildered. We were barely looking at each other. Karma killed my mood completely with this news. I couldn't actually be upset, it's not as though we were dating officially and I also have Lauren.

"No I haven't exactly broken up with him but I am going to do it today!" She smiled weakly at me, thinking that would ease my mood.

"Don't do it for me. We aren't dating. I don't want you to dump him based off of one hot make out session."

"But I want to be with you. I know we are more than friends. I just don-"

I cut her off. "Then we can be friends with benefits while you handle your situation. Get to know each other romantically before diving head first into this for no reason." The bullshit flowed out of my mouth just as easily as it had out of Lauren's mouth yesterday.

Shit this is going to get bad.

Karma looked disappointed for a moment before pushing it away and responding, "Sure. I'll probably still dump Liam though. The only reason I lied to you yesterday was because I didn't want to lose my opportunity with you."

"Do you Karms. I'm still here. We aren't exclusive or anything. I'm not mad. Let's just be honest from here on in." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Are you going to sleep with other girls?"

I was stumped. I didn't know the right answer but I knew what I needed to say, "Maybe."

If I had still been staring at Karma's face, I would've seen the hurt look that flashed across it but instead before responding to her, I started my car and began backing out of her driveway. I knew that I should've told her about Lauren but I couldn't. I wasn't going to do anymore random hookups, just Lauren and Karma.

When we got to school, people were already dispersing for class because we were on the verge of being late. Karma had AP English first period and I had AP Calculus in the math wing of Hester High School. She gave me a kiss before getting out of my car and running to class. I figured that I was probably going to be late anyway so I decided to go ahead and check my messages. A couple from Shane stating that at Lunch he needed details. A couple from Karma, a good night one, and good morning one and this one:

Karma3: Don't be mad.. But I am still dating Liam. I only told you we were already broken up because you were yelling at me like it was either now or never to be with you. I really want to be with you though. No matter what. I am going to break up with him today I promise. Then we can start this relationship thing :)

Did she just say relationship thing? If I didn't already suspect that I had hurt Karma's feelings in the car, I knew I definitely did now. Crap, I have to go apologize. I couldn't deal with it right now though.

I continued scrolling to see two picture messages from Lauren. Lauren was wearing a matching yellow lace bra and panty set, laying on her bed in the first one. Her face was fully made up and she was staring into the camera biting her lip. The bra disappeared from the first picture to the second one. Her nipples were hard and her fingers were playing with one of them. Then there was a text from her.

Lauren: Farrah and Dad get back tomorrow. Today is our last day with the house to ourselves. I've decided to skip practice today, so I'll be home directly after school. If you're smart you'll be home directly after school too. ;)

I texted her back that I would be there and headed to class. I liked Hester when it was quiet like this not filled with gossiping and protests. All of that noise was what my friends liked. Shane loved the gossiping and Karma and Lauren loved the attention. Same goes for my teammates. None of that really excited me. Winning games and getting A's were my true passion. They were the two things that I did for me, not for anyone else.

Lizbeth, our school's top small forward, and Brandi, a cheerleader, sat next to me in AP Calc. We usually talked about upcoming games but because the season was over we actually talked about work. I got my homework done during class. Once the bell rang, I bolted out of class and headed toward Karma and I's second period, study hall. I caught her outside and pulled her to the side.

"I read your text. I'm sorry about earlier. I still don't think we should dive head first into dating or being exclusive but I shouldn't have been so rude. I just didn't like that you lied to me. I like you, okay? HottieDoucheFace is just going to get in the way of that."

"I like you too and if you wanna take it slow I get that but no matter what I wann…" Karma responded but was cut off by Lauren walking up.

"Hey Karma. I know that you are busy but can you take over practice today? I have something to do." Lauren smiled all friendly-like, as though she actually was. She was wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into a black skirt with a purple blazer. I couldn't help but imagine her unbuttoning the shirt for me showing off the beautiful lingerie that she'd sent me earlier or slipping my hand under that beautiful skirt of hers. Once Karma said sure, Lauren walked away, confidence in every step. Lauren was evil and she knew she was evil. She'd walked up to my sort of girlfriend, my Karma and asked her to take over her responsibilities, so that we could fuck against every surface of our home.

As I reflected on the irony, I didn't even notice that Karma had begun talking again. I'm still not sure what she said because the bell rang. The women's basketball team shares study hall with the cheerleading team. The cheerleaders practiced all period while my teammates and I did homework and occasionally ogled them. Not everyone on the team was gay or bisexual but if you'd watched the cheerleaders practice, you'd contemplate your sexuality too. They always practiced in a tank top that was a specific color for the day of the week and a pair of black booty shorts. Monday's color was pink and the group reminded me of a juicy Starburst candy that I wanted to take a bite out of. My two girls were making eyes at me across the gym the whole time. Karma was direct, while Lauren was subtle. At one point Karma was bold enough to blow me a kiss. I caught it and smiled. Lauren was staring at me watching the whole thing, smiling wearily. Lauren being Lauren, went up to Karma and said something that I couldn't hear but from Karma's reaction, it wasn't good. I wanted to go over there but I wasn't sure what happened. Karma didn't make eyes at me for the rest of study hall.

Lauren came up to me as the bell rang and we walked to Yarn Arts together. I asked what she said to Karma that upset her. Lauren just smirked at me.

"I asked her if she was still dating Liam while making Heart eyes at you. When she nodded, I told her that she'd better be careful with your feelings or I'd break her thumbs. And that by careful I meant handle her Liam situation."

"Karma and I aren't dating. You didn't need to do that. Plus you are as bigger threat to her than Liam is to me." Lauren was starting to confuse me. Why would she have that type of conversation with Karma if she wanted me too? I realized a while back if you want something from Lauren to just ask but because we were outside of our class, I waited until after to ask her. I snagged her as we walked out of class and pulled her to the side.

"Lauren, do you like me? I mean like me like me?"

She smiled at me because she knew where I was going.

"Yes Amy I like you in the way you are referring. Is this is about me helping Karma? If there is anything that 'Bring It On' taught me, it's that you can only be the best by beating the best. I don't want you to choose me just because Karma was too dumb to dump Booker. "

Lauren Cooper was never hotter than when she spoke to me like that. The quick fluidity of her voice matched with that edgy determined tone made me hot. I wanted to kiss Lauren right then and there but I knew I couldn't, so I just smiled at her.

"I have to go, anymore stupid questions… No? Then I'll see you after school." And with that she winked and walked away, her hips swaying with every step. Before she was out of eye range, she looked back to see if I was staring, which I was, then continued walking and giggling.

The rest of the day went on without much more drama. I talked to Shane during lunch because Karma and Liam were gone and Lauren was busy doing some school president thing. Karma texted me during my last period to tell me to meet her before I left and cheer practice started. I met her outside of the gym.

"Sup Kar-" She didn't even let me finish before her lips were on mine. It was gentle and loving. It was making me want to stand there and kiss her forever. Karma's kiss had me drowning in her. I tried to break away to ask her why she was kissing me all hot and heavy in public but her fingers were laced in my hair pulling me to her. I moved my hands to her ass, squeezing, all but asking her to jump on top of me so I could push her against the nearest wall and…. When we finally broke away, she put a finger on my lips and spoke.

"Don't speak! I broke up with him at lunch. I told him why. He's not mad at you. He thought we'd already been hooking up. I don't care if you think we aren't ready. I want you. I'm coming over after practice. So go home and clean your room or do homework, because at 5:15, I will be over and spending time with my girlfriend for the rest of the day."

Without letting me respond, she walked into practice. I bit my lip as I watched her walk off in her cheerleading uniform. Girlfriend?! I don't know why I was so surprised by the whole interaction. Karma is a planner just like Lauren. The two girls rarely let anything they wanted slip through their fingers. Any goal of theirs came with a plan to get that goal. Girlfriend came with the Monogamy territory and I wasn't sure if I should tell Karma about Lauren yet. How would I even if I wanted to? Hey Karms, you know Lauren, my step sister, cheer captain and your friend, I've fucking her almost every night. In fact we've been doing this so long we've developed feelings for one another but don't think I'm dumping you. Lauren says she's willing to share, are you? We can become a polyamorous couple. That cool?

I don't even have time to think about how to tell Karma or even if I want to tell Karma before my phone buzzes, a text from Lauren.

Lauren: I'm waiting….

Accompanied by a picture of her naked on my bed, holding a can of whipped cream.


	6. Screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmy sex

52 Chapter 6: Screamer  
A/N: sorry it has been so much Cooperfeld. I wanted this story to be half and half like this chapter is.

Lauren's POV

Amy was late and it was driving me crazy thinking about if she was with Karma. This whole sharing thing seemed like a good idea when it was just the two of us in her bed but at school, it was hard to handle. It's not like Amy and I could really be we were together, we both seemed to ignore the stepsister thing, probably because our parents weren't going to make it because Farrah cheated with Amy's dad. But hopefully the relationship counseling trip, they went on helped. Even if it didn't, something good came out of their trip. A mostly uninterrupted weekend with Amy Raudenfeld! The only thing that would've made it better would be if Karma had gone with Farrah and Bruce. Why hadn't I told Amy earlier that I sort of wanted more?

I want date nights with Amy. I want to hold her hand and just cuddle and watch those long boring documentaries that she loves. I want her to hold me the way she effortlessly holds Karma. I loved this morning, waking up with her staring at me. I felt warm and not just in the outside. Amy was giving me butterflies. After I told her for the like third time that I liked her, I avoided her for lunch and when she asked me where I was I told her that it was Class president business. Sometimes being around Amy is too much for me, I'm just so hyper aware of her body.

Once out of my thoughts, I sent Amy a picture of me on her bed and a text that said I was waiting on her. Within the next ten minutes, she was home, racing up the stairs. Once I heard her coming up, I walked over to her bedroom door and waited.

"Hey hottie. Fancy seeing you here." I said when she looked me up and down huffing and puffing.

"Hey babe. Sorry I took so long." I pushed out my thoughts of what took her so long and just basked in the fact that she called me babe. I walked her to her bed and I pushed her on her back. I could tell she expected me to jump on top of her but I didn't.

"Let's just watch tv." I'd built up all of this anticipation for no reason. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that we didn't have to. I expected her to be upset but she just smiled. Heck she seemed more excited about that than the sex.

"Definitely babe. What would you like to watch?" She didn't seem disappointed about not having sex in the least. It made me happy and sad as I thought maybe it's because she just got some from Karma Asscroft. I sniffed her as subtly as possible and noted that she didn't smell like Asscroft's perfume. Amy just smelled like Amy. No visible marks, like hickeys. Her lips didn't look puffy or anything. Good girl Amy.

"You." I answered, then kissed her because I didn't want her to say anything about how corny I was. Everything seemed so much more with both of us over the past couple of days. Even a simple peck turned hit and heavy in seconds. It didn't help that I was fully naked. I was on top of Amy in seconds. Her fingers were twisting and pulling my nipples and I was riding her. Her eyes were wide as she watched me, gyrate on top of her. As I moved to lift her shirt, she stopped me by putting her hands on my hips,pulling my to a stop.

"Lo. Babe. I thought we were going to watch tv? If you want that, maybe you should put on some clothes and we should stop now. It's not that I don't want to, I just know you had a different idea for us today." I wanted to continue more than ever but I wanted our relationship to be more that quippy conversations and mind blowing, life altering sex.

We just watched television for the next hour. We watched Lost Girl and argued Valkubus vs Doccubus, even though we both knew who end game was.

"Babe, I have to tell you something please don't be mad." Amy said, startling me.

"Karma is coming over after practice. That's what took me so long to get home. She told me after school." She seemed like there was more to that story but I let it go because I trusted her.

"That's fine. I have homework anyway." I responded dismissively. I was borderline pissed but I had agreed to share plus I was sure that Asscroft would find someway to mess things up between the two of them.

"Shower with me real quick?" She said smiling. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up. I appreciated it and took her up on her offer. It was a first for us. I could do that every morning but if we did, we might never get to school. While we were drying off the doorbell rang and I disappeared into my room.

Karma POV

I bolted out of practice once I released the girls. I'm so fucking nervous but then again overly excited, you know? I hope I don't freak Amy out. She's so experienced with girls and all I've had was Liam. But I want her so bad and I want this relationship thinjgg to work. She's all I think about anymore and I want to show her that we would be great together. I knocked on the door and ring the doorbell, practically jumping from all this adrenaline. Amy opens the door somewhat out of breath like she ran downstairs. That makes me happy.

Before either of us can say anything I leap at her, knowing she'll catch me with her crazy fast reflexes and wrap myself around her and press my lips to hers. Surprise quickly turns into desire as the kiss turns more heated and I totally forget we're in the doorway until Amy pulls away to shut the door and starts climbing the stairs while gripping my ass. I pull back to look at her as we push through the doorway of her room.

"Hi", she says breathlessly and beaming at me.

"Hey" I answer back smiling just as hard. "I'm glad your happy to see me, because I'm very happy to see you" I say as I wink.

"I can see that. You didn't even change out of your practice uniform." She laughs.

"Yup, I was a woman on a mission to get to my woman!" We both laugh and she sets me down on the bed and I gaze up at her. She's beautiful, and I can feel heat pool low in my belly thinking about taking off all of her clothes and finally tasting her.

"Take off your clothes...slowly" I said as seductively as I could. Her expression turned wary as she stared back at me

"We don't have to do anything Karma. I'm just happy to lay here with you and watch something on Netflix." I frowned but kept eye contact.

"I want this Amy. I want you. All I can think about anymore is getting you naked and on top of me. Now get to stripping!" She chuckled lightly and moved to remove her shirt. Amy was always so easy. She pulled it up slowly and over her head to reveal the sexiest peach bra I'd ever seen. Or maybe it was so sexy because it was cupping Amy's B-cup breasts. They were perfect just like the rest of her, and mouth-watering. Playing years of basketball had kept her lean and toned, and I appreciated every inch of her.

"Pants next, then bra, then panties." She unbuttoned the top of jeans before looking up abruptly.

"Are you going to get undressed anytime soon while I'm baring it all?"

"First, I've seen it before so don't get all self conscious on me. And second, yes I will right after you finish" I leered at her. She rolled her eyes but continued pulling off her jeans showing off those delicious legs that had my full attention until her bra dropped to the floor. Her nipples were so hard. I wanted to taste them, so I did. She was so sweet, just like cherries. I slid my hands, from where I was resting them on her hips, down slowly, dragging her black and pink stripped silk panties with them until they hit the ground with the rest of her clothes. I continued sucking and brought one hand up to stroke her mound and the other to play with her other nipple as she panted above me.

"K-Karma, you need to get naked. Now." The tone of her voice was dominant and demanding, I loved it. I released her nipple with a loud pop and rocked back to rip my tank top over my head and quickly unhook my front-clasp bra. As soon as it hit the floor, Amy was on top of me, her mouth feverishly finding mine while her hands grabbed my breasts and pulled at my nipples. I moaned into her mouth as she began to grind against me and I felt her wetness through my booty shorts.

"Please Amy! You're torturing me with all this grinding!" I gasped as I pulled away from her heavenly mouth

. "Well since you begged so nicely..." She whispered as she slid one hand from my breasts to my dripping wetness.

"Mmm, someone seems to like all the torturous grinding" she smiled at me.

I growled and dug my nails into her ass but she ignored me and lowered her mouth to my neck as her fingers found my clit and began to circle it. She felt so good on top of me and against me, I never wanted her to stop but I wanted to make her feel good too.

"Baby, take off my shorts and panties, I want to feel you inside me." She grabbed the waistband of my shorts and panties and dragged both down simultaneously. As she crawled over me again, she knelt with one knee in between my spread legs and one on the outside and held herself up by one hand as she stared down at me and let the other return to rubbing me. I took the opportunity to sit up on my elbows, and while staring into her beautiful lust filled eyes, I lifted my right hand to her center and started to copy her motions. She gasped and we both moaned. We slowly slipped two fingers into each other.

"Ah! Karma, damn, you make me feel so good!" I loved the things she said when I was fucking her, it turned me on so much that I could only moan and pant her name as we both got closer and closer.

"Baby, I'm so close!", " Please fuck me!", " I want to cum for you!" I practically screamed. She stopped abruptly and I thought she was going to shush me but then she turned on the bed and threw her other leg to the other side of my hips and scooted back so that her pussy was in my face.

"I didn't know you were a screamer Karms, I guess we'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet." She whispered suggestively , looking down at me facing the foot of the bed where my legs were. Then she promptly bent down and connected her sweet mouth to my throbbing pussy. I was shocked at first and let out a small gasp/shout but then the sight of Amy's beautifully glistening slit lured me in. I looked up at her clit, which lined up perfectly with my mouth ,and did what I had been dreaming about for ages now. I sucked it into my mouth. Amy moaned into my pussy and the vibrations spurred me on even more, letting my tongue slide down her slit to slip inside her, as it got me closer. I was holding her thighs still as I fucked her with my tongue and then let it glide back up to her little bud and flicked the tip of it against her clit quickly.

"Oh fuck baby! I'm so close please!" She whined and I could feel her thighs start to tremble with her oncoming orgasm. While sucking my clit like candy, she grazed her teeth across it and that was it. I came hard but not before reaching up and sticking two fingers into her and pumping until she came too. After coming down, we rested for a moment before she swung her leg off of me and turned to gather me in her arms and lay my head on her chest.

"That was...wow. Just...wow." I said still trying to calm my breathing.

She chucked softly "I know baby. It was amazing. I never thought you'd taste so sweet." I felt my face get hot and a flush start to spread down my chest but I also felt myself get excited again.

I turned to her and placed her hand on my breast "Well maybe you'd like to taste again. I want to look down at you while you do it and watch." That elicited a growl from her and we were off again. We took turns learning each others body for the rest of the afternoon into the night stopping only for sustenance.

We were watching watching Tangled when I slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to shouting and Amy was gone.

A/N: I'm on Tumblr everyday hit me up and show me love. I hope you liked this Chapter. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more.


	7. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CooperfeldAshcroft

A/N: This is the chapter you have kind of been waiting on. Sorry for the wait I hope I made it worth it! I love you guys. Thanks for reading!

I'd fucked up. As soon as Karma went to sleep, I snuck out to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and my hands before gently knocking on Lauren's door. I was immediately grabbed and thrown against the wall. Lauren was kissing me hard, harder than normal. She was trying to prove something. I pushed her away and she started crying. Something that I wish to never see again. The gorgeous blonde's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a yellow tank style nightgown with flowers on the breast. I reached to wipe her tears but she wouldn't let me. I knew that needed to explain myself. I knew this was about her hearing Karma. Sex with Karma was unbelievably wonderful but it wasn't worth seeing Lauren cry.

"It won't happen again Lauren. I'm sorry." "This was a bad idea. Lo, I'm sorry. It just happened." "If I'd planned it, I would have told you to leave but I didn't plan it." "Fuck Lo, this was your idea."

"It wasn't my idea to listen to you fucking her for hours on end. Did it ever occur to you that I was next door trying to do my homework? Trying to ignore the fact that I couldn't even get whatever alone time we have left with Karma Asscroft? Ignoring that she will win in the end." I tried to say something. But she stopped me. "Don't fucking lie to me Amy. She will."

"Lo! I wouldn't fucking string you along like that. I'm sorry about the Karma thing. This all happened at once. I care about you too, Lauren!" I grabbed the small blonde's face and kissed her. It was everything you see in romantic comedies when a couple is arguing and one of them kiss the other. She was angry with me before but it just seemed to melt away. Time seemed to be standing still at least until…

"What the fuck?!" Lauren and I backed away immediately and looked at the door where my auburn haired Karma was standing wearing one of my shirts as a nightgown scowling at me

I was glad that she was standing still and staring in shock, I expected her to be back in my room packing up and leaving.

"Karma, before you run off or make assumptions let me explain."

"Explain what Amy? Explain why you are kissing your stepsister? Or why you are kissing someone else after you had sex with me mere hours ago?" She hissed at me with great reason.

I didn't know where to start or what to exactly say. Between Karma's anger and confusion and the disgusted look on Lauren's face at Karma's mention of our sexcapades, my instinct to lie was creeping up but I'm such an awful liar. I knew I had to tell the truth but what exactly is the truth? Was I actually dating either girl? I just started talking to cut the awkward ailments and annoyed states that I was getting from both girls.

"Karma, Lauren and I have been involved for a couple of months now. It used to be just casual but it turned into something more. We just figured it out lately. As soon as we did, this thing with you and me started happening. It was something that I didn't know that I wanted until it was an option. You and I could be something special but so could Lauren and I. After our initial conversation in my room, I talked to Lauren that night. She told me that I could have both just until I knew. Both relationships hadn't been ventured romantically, so why not give them both a try? I was selfish but I don't regret it. I should've told you immediately and I'm sorry Karms but that doesn't change how I feel about either of you.

"Look ever since that whole thing with her, I stopped allowing myself to do more than hook up with people. It took conversations with both of you to realize that I could see a future with you, both of you. I get butterflies talking to either one of you. It's not just sexual, I honestly think that I be with one of you forever, either of you but at this moment, I don't know which one. I do not want to let one of you slip through my fingers because I made a choice too quickly. I'm sorry Lauren and I'm sorry Karma."

I paused and opened my eyes that I didn't know I'd closed, and saw that both girls' facial expressions were softened and that they were both staring at me. Karma broke the silence after a minute or so.

"I care about you too Amy. I see all that you see but I need time to think. I can't lie and say I'm okay with this but I will say that I understand your side. I just need time to think." With that Karma left. I wanted to stop her but I knew in time she would be okay with it or at least we could be friends.

Karma didn't speak to me or Lauren for the rest of the week. She was avoiding me and it was killing me. I just wanted to talk and be friends if that's all she wanted. By Friday, I was going insane! With our parents back, Lauren and I had been put on pause, not that we couldn't have hooked up, Farrah and Bruce are so oblivious and glad that we don't hate each other. Finally after my last class, I ran to Karma's to catch her before she disappeared and ignored me for the whole weekend. Once I spotted and stopped her, I didn't know what to say so I grabbed her and kissed her. She was surprised but she kissed back. It was amazing. It made me feel as though we were still in my room days ago, kissing each other intimately before exploring the other's body. Her body seemed to curve into me easily as my hand at the small of her back pulled her close.

"Have you thought long enough? Can you at least stop ignoring me?" I blurted out. I was going to apologize for kissing her but I couldn't or rather I should have to from her reaction. She was staring at me long and hard. I tried to gauge her thoughts like I normally could but today, I was stumped. I thought she might honestly not respond and just walk away.

"All three of us need to talk. Your house. 5 PM." That's all she said before walking away. I ran up to her to stop her like I should've done at the house but realized to just wait until 5 and ask her all the questions that had been on my mind since she stormed out of my house Monday night.

"I honestly think that all three of us together could be something great. Eventually we would have to make a choice. There would have to be rules in place but we could make it work. Karma's face after showed that that kiss between the two of us was enough for her to be willing to try it.

Once I got home, I told Lauren what Karma said to me. She seemed kind of excited, which intrigued me. It must have been because I seemed down without Karma and with Karma back, friend or otherwise, I'd be happier which would make her happier. I really hoped that wasn't why though because Lauren makes me happy with just her, right? Maybe I need both of them.

Just as I was beginning to think about the possibilities, the doorbell rang. Lauren and I weren't fast enough and Farrah answered the door.

"Why hello Karma! Come on in. Amy! Lauren! Karma's here." By the time Farrah called our names, we were at the bottom of the stairs staring at Karma.

"Hey Karma, let's go. Lauren, my room or yours?" I said as we headed up the stairs. Both girls were behind me because I was basically running up the stairs, anxiously.

"Mine, yours is probably dirty." Lauren said, then I scowled at her. "Well dirtier than mine.." She continued.

Once in Lauren's room, we waited for Karma to start talking.

"Sorry I ran off like that the other night. I honestly needed to think. I'm also sorry for avoiding you both. I just couldn't handle it but after Amy kissing me the way she did, I knew that we needed to talk."

"So what did you decide?" Lauren blurted out because she was just and nervous as I was.

"I want to be with Amy and if that means I have to share then that's fine. How do you feel Amy?"

"I want us to do this but both of you have to be in. No secrets, all honesty. Jealousy will come into play at times but we are all friends. I am not playing either of you, I swear. Let's just try this for a month. This isn't supposed to be a permanent solution to our love triangle.. If this is all too much, then we will stop. We will go back to being just friends."

Both girls looked at me and said, "Deal." I didn't know what to do after that. Was Karma supposed to leave? What to do? Both girls were equally as confused as I was I learned through awkward silence.

"Want to have a movie night in my room to celebrate?" I said to break the ice. Both girls responded yes. We went into my room, climbed in my bed, (me in the middle) and started watching all of the Bring it On movies (Lauren's pick). None of us made it past Bring it On:All or Nothing before falling asleep. It was so comfortable snuggling with both of the, despite the fact I was becoming unreasonably horny in between both of them. No matter how much I loathed cheerleader movies, I'd do anything for them. I was already falling in love with both of them, it wasn't until then that I acknowledged it.

When I woke up, the two girls were laughing and giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" I said groggily. They just looked at me and laughed some more.

"I don't like being left out." I said, pouting with my sad puppy eyes. Karma and Lauren were shielding their eyes. I'm not exactly sure how it happened but five minutes later, we were all panting from the tickle fight that had just ensued.

"So are you guys going to tell me?" I said once I caught my breath.

"Well we were talking about how odd this whole thing is but how comfortable we already are and somehow one of us said why don't we just have a threesome?"


End file.
